Matlin
Biography Matlin was an opera singer who had the voice of an angel. Ho-Boe wanted her to sing a song he wrote and she agreed to do so. She gave up her opera career to be with the man she loved. When Musa was a kid she fell gravely ill and passed on. Her death left a major impact on her family; Ho-Boe gave up on his music career in grief and Musa grew up without her mother. However, she lives in Musa giving her strength to make tough decisions. In Season 3 Musa was given the opportunity to have her mother come back from the dead, but had to give it up for the Water Stars. She told Musa that she was proud of her before she left. In flashbacks it was shown that Ho-Boe and Matlin used to work with Professor DuFour from Alfea and were probably friends with her. She also became good friends with Rosie when she encouraged her to help her to not give up on Musa, her family and certainley not on herself and Rosie sang "Bigger Than Us". As Matlin accepts it, Rosie turned her into a regualr human but was still spirtrual. After she turned her into a human, both Matlin and Rosie sang "Always There". After they singed "Always There". Rosie puts Matlin in spirt case(it looks like a chinese lily pad). As she puts her inside, Rosie is going to give to Musa. When she gave it to her, Musa happy that she saw her mother again and Rosie and Musa were going back to Alfea. As the lily pad opens, Matlin asks if she and Rosie would like to be friends and Rosie said, "Hmm...Alright, I guess it will be okay." and that made Matlin happy and the lily pad closes when Matlin goes back inside. Rosie True Heart This is how they met. Rosie was taking a walk until she finds a Chinese flute on a tombstone. As she played the flute, Matlin appears in the sky. Rosie was shocked to see a ghost in the sky but Matlin was friendly which seemed okay with her. When Rosie asked what was wrong, she said, "I didn't saw Musa again." and Rosie said, "That's sad for you. Well, don't worry, I can help you, tomorrow tonight." and Matlin agrees with that. When Rosie was about to go, she asked what's her name and Matlin replied, "My name is Matlin." and Rosie said, "I'm Rosie." after they both introduced, Rosie was going back to Alfea while Matlin left in the sky. As Rosie got to the tomb, Matlin was glad to see her and she told her why she shouldn't worry about not seeing Musa is because she needs to not give up on Musa, her family and certainly not on herself and sang "Bigger Than Us" to Matlin. When she accepts it, Rosie uses her magic to turn her into a human but she was still spritual and they sang "Always There". After they sang, Rosie puts Matlin in a spirt(it looks like a Chinese lily pad) and brings to Musa. When Musa opens the lily pad, she was happy to see her mother. As they were going back to Alfea, Matlin said, "Rosie, can we be friends?" and Rosie said, "Yes." and Matlin smiles and goes back in the case. As case closes, Musa and Rosie went back to Alfea while Musa was holding the spirt case with her mother in it.